


From Before

by OhItsActuallyMicheal



Series: DS Mob Fics :) [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Getting eaten and then also choking to death as two separate beings, Harbouring a dangerous boss close to base bc you need ur mom, Let them see their mom, Past Character Death, Secrets, Shared Consciousness, headcanons, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItsActuallyMicheal/pseuds/OhItsActuallyMicheal
Summary: The others wouldn't understand how much they need this thing From Before.
Relationships: Spider Queen & Webber (Don't Starve), Webber & Spiders (Don't Starve)
Series: DS Mob Fics :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	From Before

Webber slipped away from camp shortly after breakfast, giving a quick excuse to Miss Wickerbottom that they were just going to collect some silk and monster meat, even grabbing some traps to convince her. They walked on the path towards the group’s designated spider farm until they knew they were out of sight from base, then they ducked off the path and into a swath of thick trees.

The fully human team members wouldn’t understand, would probably say it’s dangerous to do this and that they’d need to stop. But it’s important.

It’s a little bit they can have from The Before.

They share memories of The Before, they now share a grandfather, they share their best friends, they share their favourite foods, they share their pain.

And recently, they discovered they shared a Mother.

Webber ducks under low hanging branches, and keeps a good pace to get to where he’s going in a timely manner, so he can get back to base with everyone none the wiser.

They’ve had so many conversations just themselves, at first it was hard to talk and to move or come to any agreements, but eventually they got used to each other.

_ I’m sorry I tried to eat you. _

_ It’s okay, I’m sorry I tried to kill you. _

_ That’s alright. I know you were scared _ .

In the depths of the woods, Webber comes face to face with a tier three spider den, and lets out a breath they weren’t aware they were holding. The sun is up, so there are no spiders out and about, but they can just squeeze in through the gap to see them. They promise themselves that they’ll unravel a bit of silk from the outskirts of the nest on their way back as they move delicately through to the entrance.

The inside is always a little cramped and musty, and smells of old meat, but when the entrance closes behind them, it feels like home.

They can have nothing but a hat from the boy’s childhood, so they have to have a bit more from the spider.

This is as close as they can get.

Webber steps softly around the soft sleeping bodies of spiders littering the silk floor, making their way towards the epicenter of the nest.

The Queen.

Mom.

Technically, this Spider Queen is not even the spider part’s actual Mother, but spiders are no strangers to picking up stragglers and bringing them into their nests. Spiders in the Constant are pack hunters after all, and more spiders means better odds of survival. And Webber certainly doesn’t mind being sort of adopted into this nest, it brings a strong sense of comfort before anything else.

Their eyes adjust quickly to the darkness, and they can make out the form of the Spider Queen easily, sleeping peacefully in a large pile of limbs. A little known fact about Webber is that they have two completely different circadian rhythms going on, but if you asked them they’d just say they were always tired. One part sleeps at night, the other in the day, only ever awake at dawn and trudging along sluggishly the rest of the time.

The others at base had suggested they fight one of the bosses on the other side of the Constant, the Bee Queen. The fight had ended yesterday and Webber was in desperate need for non human comfort and for a quick nap with their Mother.

  
So they pick their way closer to the Queen, stepping over newly adopted siblings with strips and piles of bones from old kills, and stop at her side. The nest is filled with whistling breaths and the scuttling of legs as spider’s shuffle about getting comfortable, and the mountain that is Mother shifts slightly with each breath. Webber settles onto the ground by her side, sliding down until they’re completely lying down next to her, shifting to get closer and closing their eyes.

It reminds them of sneaking into their parent’s bed after a nightmare, and the feeling of such a familiar and comforting presence by their side makes them feel beyond safe.

_ Sharing is caring? _

_ Ha, yeah. Thank you for sharing this. _

_ Of course. _

A large spiny leg shifts out from under the Queen and pulls Webber closer to her body.

It feels like a sleepy hug.

Webber sleeps.

  
  
  



End file.
